Summer Culverin Streak
by MeesterCornelis
Summary: Perjalanan (kecele) Ryo Kankichi demi mendapatkan cintanya...


**mmr**

_Spin-Off...neither SpinLord nor Chevrolet Spin_

**mmr**

Summer Culverin Streak

Pagi menyinari kantor-kantor besar di Jalan St. Elena, memulai aktivitas bagi 2 juta penghuni kota Chaltham yang berangsur-angsur adil dan teratur. Salah satu penghuninya: Kankichi Ryotsu, sudah memulai pekerjaan seperti biasanya, hanya flu ringan telah sedikit menghambat pekerjaan opsir tambun pindahan dari Jepang ini. "Kapten Francis hari ini keluar…hatsyiii…..oh tuhan, dan dua detektif jalanan itu belum memberi kabar sama sekali. Dokumen-dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani sang kapten, mulai dari penculikan sampai obituari Robert Pope, telah diatur di mejanya. Pusing _banget_, tapi masih pagi…..ya sudahlah." Keluhan Ryo sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari kota itu, tetapi tidak ada yang bergeming. Kantor sebelah, dimana Reiko akhirnya bekerja, menjadi bahan ratapan dari semua keluhan Ryo, atau bahkan menjadi saksi bisu dari semua kejadian yang terjadi dibawah kantornya. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lama menaruh hatinya pada Reiko, sejak dia masih di Metro Tokyo.

"_Ini 40-Adam-30, bagaimana keadaan di kantor, Rio? Ada sebuah paket lagi atau tidak, Jones sudah tidak sabar memasang superchager yang dia pesan di Internet, mungkin itu jatuh di atas landasan pacu Stelena lagi, ya kan Jones." _Tanner mengirim pesan untuk Ryo dengan nada agak bercanda dengan partnernya, Jones, tentang supercharger pesananya untuk Camaro miliknya. "Ah John, tidak lagi." Gumam Tobias Jones. Kedua detektif ini selalu menjadi baris terdepan dari setiap masalah yang terus mendera FBI. Mereka cukup kooperatif dalam menyelesaikannya, tetapi sebagai detektif paling senior, mereka masih harus mengurus Kate Connors dan Packie McReary yang dipindah-tugaskan dari CPF. "_Hey, Faith datang tidak? Saya rasa dia butuh istirahat." _Lanjut John Tanner, tetapi Ryo masih meratapi gedung sebelah tanpa menjawab apa apa. "_Uh kawan, kita ada piknik polisi bertepatan pada Minggu Festival di area dekat rumah saya, __Little Edo, __mau pada kesana nggak?" _Dengan nada santai, sedikit, Ryo menawarkan tempat untuk piknik polisi. _"Kau terdengar seperti melamun lagi, Rio, ada apa sih?" _Jones langsung menanyakan keadaannya seketika itu juga. "_Jaga kantor membuatku agak mengantuk, minta izin untuk membeli kopi di kantin." _

"_Ya sudah, kamu memang terdengar cukup lelah. Eh kalo ada Faith, bilang ke dia: Tanner mencintai mu." _Ryo meminta izin, seketika itu dijawab oleh Jones dengan nada guyon.

Ryo melanjutkan galaunya di kantin, perlahan berharap bahwa kedua detektif itu tidak terlalu meributkan tentang hubungannya dengan Reiko, sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan junior seperti biasanya. "Hey, kamu melamun saja, ada apa?" Dari belakang ada yang menepuk pundaknya, seorang wanita berambut pendek dan berpostur atletis, dan juga pelari parkour bernama Faith Connors. "Halo…Ryo, benar itu kan namanya? Hey Ryo…?" "Huuah, ada apa….oh Faith! Apa kabar? Tadi Jones bilang: Tanner mencintai mu." Tersadarkan, Ryo mengatakan pesan yang diberikan Jones secara spontan di hadapan Faith dan Kate. "Tobias Jones huh, ya memang kebiasaan dia saja suka menjahili partnernya. Ryo, kau mungkin suka ini: New Eden Apartments mengadakan lomba makan udon, kau mau ikut?" Lanjut Faith. "Ah maaf, Faith, di dekat rumah saya juga ada minggu festival…..mungkin lain kali ku cicipi udon kota. Lagipula, disana juga banyak stand makanan juga." Jawab Ryo, dan berpaling murung. "Luapkan saja, Ryo, kita siap mendengar semuanya darimu." Tumpas Kate, tetapi itu hanya membuat Ryo tambah malu untuk menceritakannya. "Mungkin lebih baik kusimpan saja…" Setelah itu, Ryo pergi membawa kopinya kembali ke ruangannya, disusul dengan Kate di belakangnya. "Tunggu disini, Faith, biar ku tangani dia."

Saat Kate sampai, Ryo sudah kembali meratap ke gedung tetangga, dan melihat sekeliling gedung tersebut. Dia masih belum melihat gebetannya yang cantik itu, walaupun sudah ditepuk oleh Kate beberapa kali. "Sudahlah, Ryo, mungkin ini saatnya untuk melepaskan dia." Kata Kate. Tak lama kemudian, Jones dan Tanner datang, dengan raut muka Jones yang agak kecewa karena kiriman supercharger miliknya belum juga datang. "Kan…sudah dibilang jangan lewat Internet kalo beli suku cadang mobilmu itu, sekali-kali datanglah ke Brucie." Tanner mencoba menenangkan hati Jones yang semakin merah padam. "Ah sial….Yo Kate! Ehm, dia kenapa?" Jones berpaling dari Tanner menanyakan keadaan Ryo. "Entahlah, dia sepertinya murung terus dari tadi. Biasalah, dilemma seorang mantan partner di kepolisian Tokyo Metro yang dia sangat sukai." Jelas Kate. "Uh Ryo, kesini akan kuberi kau sedikit saran. Kita ke lapangan parkir, kurasa disini kurang aman untuk "konseling" untukmu." Ryo lalu menghampiri Jones dengan berat hati, dan pergi bersamanya. Setelah mereka berlalu, Faith tiba di ruangan kantor.

"Tanner, hey, apakah saya melewatkan sesuatu?" Ujar Faith.

"Tidak banyak, sekarang orang baru itu diajak "konseling berjalan" oleh Jones. Mungkin mereka ke Ryding Park." Tanner menjawab pertanyaan Faith.

"Oke kuceritakan kepadamu: Reiko Catherine Akimoto nama panjangnya, dia berdarah campuran Perancis dan Jepang, tetapi besar di Amerika Serikat. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang teramat kaya, di kepolisian kinerja dia agak terganggu karena _hangout _melulu. Rambutnya pirang, paras lebih kearah Perancis, aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya sedari lama. Minggu kemarin, saat aku baru sampai kesini, Reiko menjemputku kerumahnya. Sekarang dia lebih suka menggunakan helikopter ketimbang Porsche 911 miliknya." Jelas Ryo. "Whoa, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kaya dan cantik temanmu itu. Tetapi untuk saat ini kamu harus mencoba untuk tidak mengagungkan dia semata di hatimu, contoh: Tanner. Dia tidak pernah tahu cinta sejatinya selama bekerja di San Francisco ataupun Los Angeles, saat ia tahu dia malah kalem kalem aja, walaupun dia ada di sebelahnya." "Maksudmu Faith?" "Mungkin." Ryo dan Jones terus mengisi Chevrolet Camaro SS itu dengan perbincangan konseling yang sudah direncanakan oleh Jones sebelumnya. Di kantor, saat itu, Tanner sudah memiliki ide untuk mempersatukan Ryo dan Reiko kembali di Minggu Festival. Dia curahkan itu kepada Kate dan Faith, lalu disusul dengan Karen dan Packie yang menguping. "Guys, bagaimana _kalo_ kita coba menghapus sedikit rona kesedihan Ryo di Minggu Festival yang ia katakan?" Tanner meluapkan idenya di depan kuorum. "Uhm, sedikit komentar: Minggu Festival itu diadakan 3 hari lagi, harus ada yang kesana untuk merayu panitianya." Setelah Faith memberikan komentar, semua mata tertuju padanya; seolah-olah menyuruhnya.

"Oke, akan ku lakukan."

"Faith, pastikan mereka persiapkan kembang api yang sesuai. Jangan sampai ketahuan." Tanner memberikan sedikit pesan sebelum Faith meninggalkan gedung menuju Little Edo.

Sesaat dekat lampu merah, suasana di dalam Camaro menjadi agak hening karena akhirnya Jones kekurangan tips. "Jones, pernahkah kau melihat atau datang ke Festival _Tanabata_ sebelumnya? Aku pernah dengar kalian mengunjungi Shino dan Kaede, bukan _deng_, Tanner merasuki Shino untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua." Ryo melontarkan pertanyaan, setelah itu pindah subyek pembicaraan. "Belum pernah tuh, Ryo. Tapi kalau kedua orang itu, aku mengingatnya." Jawab Jones. "Oke, di Minggu Festival besok akan ada _Tanabata, Hanabi, _dan _O-bon. _ Ketiganya digabung jadi satu acara, yang dilaksanakan di Kyoto Park, Little Edo." Jelas Ryo, tetapi hampir tidak diperhatikan oleh Jones yang terus memandang langit, sampai akhirnya lampu lalu lintas mempersilakan mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Faith, sementara itu, berlari kearah Little Edo untuk bertemu dengan salah satu panitianya, setelah mereka diberi tahu oleh Karen melalui e-mail. Saat ia tiba, dia hanya mendengar seperti beberapa wanita, menyanyikan Still Alive, di dalam ruangan.

"Uh, permisi…..apakah kalian panitia Minggu Festival besok?" Sapa Faith

"Ya, itulah kami….ada apa?" Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Faith masuk ke dalam dan mengetahui bahwa pengurus harian dari acara tersebut adalah 3 member dari Cinderella Girls. Ketiganya berbeda: ada yang heterochromia, ada yang sedang memegang satu gelas wine, dan satu lagi berkacamata. "Ehm, hai nama saya Faith Connors. Saya seorang _runner_, kalian keberatan?" Faith memperkenalkan dirinya. "Oh hai, Faith, saya Shino Hiiragi: ketua pelaksana dari Minggu Festival tahun ini. Dan ini kedua teman saya yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris dan bendahara: Hina Araki dan Kaede Takagaki." Setelah sambutan hangat dari wanita pemegang gelas wine, ketiganya langsung menyahut "hai" secara serentak.

"Maaf mengganggu nyanyian anda. _Ngomong-ngomong _itu tadi lagu favorit saya." Faith berkomentar.

"Itu hobi kami, kami juga suka Lisa Miskovsky. Lagu itu tadi juga favorit kami..." Celetuk Kaede.

"Mungkin lain kali kita membahas lagu yang ada di playlist kalian, tetapi kali ini saya mau memberi usul untuk acara besok." Lanjut Faith.

"Kami belum pernah menerima usul dari seorang _runner_ sebelumnya. Jadi ini adalah kali pertama….yeay!" Hina bersorak gembira. "Ya, terima kasih, Hina. Jadi, punya usul apa untuk acara kita tahun ini." Kata Shino. "Sebenarnya mau request saja dari FBI, mereka ingin acara ini menjadi terkenang bagi seorang petugas mereka yang tinggal di sini. Kalian tahu Kankichi Ryotsu? Yang tinggal di apartemen dua blok dari sini?" Ujar Faith. "Oh petugas polisi yang gembul dan kawaii itu….memangnya dia kenapa, ulang tahun kah?" Hina membalas. "Nggak, dia itu kalau di kantor, menurut Tanner, murung dan galau terus. Katanya sih gebetannya ada di gedung sebelah FBI." "Tanner…..John Tanner? Dan Tobias Jones?" Celetuk Shino setelah Faith memapar masalahnya. "Iya. Mungkin kau ingat saat-saat itu, kami di FBI sangat familiar dengan ceritanya." Lanjut Faith. "Oh itu, oke. Teruskan, Faith, tampaknya ini akan menarik." Setelah itu, Faith terus menuangkan mereka usulan-usulan yang diberikan dari Tanner melalui e-mailnya hingga akhirnya terbentuklah kesepakatan. "Oke, jadi hanabinya akan bertuliskan "Reiko, aku cinta kamu" dan ditembakkan langsung dari 12 meriam culverin yang telah disiapkan, sisanya tergantung dari keadaan. Baik, terima kasih Faith, beri salam untuk Tanner dan Jones ya." Shino mengulas kesepakatan yang telah dibuat dan Faith pamit kembali ke FBI.

Saat mobil Jones hendak masuk ke parkir bawah tanah, sebuah heli AgustaWestland terbang menuju gedung sebelah. Ryo, yang sebelumnya hanya berdiam melihat-lihat sekeliling, akhirnya melihat helikopter itu, dengan pikiran bahwa helikopter itu terlihat familiar baginya. "AgustaWestland AW 139 dengan registrasi JA-1231 milik keluarga Akimoto, khususnya Reiko…." Gumam Ryo. "Aw, sudahlah simpan saja itu untuk nanti, Ryo. Sini, setelah ini kamu punya pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa membuatmu sedikit tertantang: nanti kamu cuci mobil Tanner yang putih ya, kemarin dia gunakan untuk mengejar pencuri sebuah mobil SUV." Jones memberi Ryo pekerjaan instan untuk menjauhinya dari rahasia Tanner yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Sebelum acara Minggu Festival, Ryo disibukkan dengan tugas dari kedua seniornya, Faith, Francis, Karen, dan bahkan Kate hanya untuk menjauhkannya dari kejutan yang disiapkan Tanner dan ketiga member Cinderella Girls untuk dia dan Reiko pada hari-h. Jones pula harus merelakan supercharger kiriman miliknya dipasangkan di mobilnya oleh Ryo, dengan sedikit berat hati karena harga suku cadang itu. Beberapa jam sebelum Minggu Festival dimulai, Ryo harus mengundang teman lamanya dan Reiko untuk datang ke acara itu.

"Duh lama sekali, kemana Keiichi, dari tadi _gak nongol-nongol. _Cepetan, duh….oh hey Keiichi!" Gumam Ryo, dan tiba tiba menyahut Keiichi saat ia terlihat. "Hei, Ryo, lama tak jumpa!" Opsir yang biasa dipanggil Aditya oleh tetangga Ryo yang awam pun membalas sahutan Ryo. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju Kyoto Park, disaat yang sama dengan helikopter Reiko tiba di helipad taman tersebut. Ryo dan Keiichi akhirnya berjalan menuju helikopter itu ketimbang bazaar dan paradenya, untuk menjemput Reiko.

"Apa khabar, Ryo! Lihat mainan terbaru ku." Reiko menunjuk dengan agak pamer.

"Woah, AgustaWestland AW119 Koala….salah satu heli tercanggih di masa kini. Biasanya kamu bawa Porsche, kenapa sekarang jadi helikopter?" Tanya Ryo.

"Entah kemana, lagipula jalanan kota Chaltham macetnya setengah mati." Jawab Reiko

Reiko akhirnya memberi penjelasan lengkap tentang Porschenya sembari berjalan kearah parade tersebut. Di belakang panggung, Shino dan Kaede mengambil-alih kontrol udara untuk bendera Tanabata; sedangkan Tanner, Jones, dan Faith terus mengawasi Ryo dan Reiko semua gerak-gerik mereka. Keiichi, dibawah ketiga orang itu, pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua ke kamar kecil. "Wah lihat bambu tanabata itu, berkibar halus sekali. Tidak seperti di Tokyo waktu kecil dulu, ya kan Ryo?" Reiko memberi komentar dan memberikan harapannya untuk digantung di batangan bambu itu. Ryo hanya diam, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan disitu dekat dengan orang yang ia paling sukai sejak dia di Kepolisian Metro Tokyo, sampai ia membuka jaketnya dan terdapat 2 tangkai bunga mawar merah dan sebuah pesan: "Udah tembak aja, traktiran aja dulu di salah satu warung udon. – T.". "Uh, Reiko, kita ke warung udon sebelah sana yuk. Kata orang udon disana enak lho." Ajak Ryo. "Boleh tuh, Yo…tapi kamu yang bayar ya." Reiko setuju dengan syarat Ryo membayar udonnya.

Di kedai itu, Hina dan Kate menyamar menjadi pelayan udon tanpa diketahui oleh Ryo atau Reiko sebelumnya. Kate bertugas sebagai pemberi sinyal untuk Tanner, sedangkan Hina sebagai penyelip kertas di mangkok Ryo. "_Irrashaimase,_ anda mau coba Yakiniku Udon kami? Terbaik di Little Edo sejak 2008!" Kate mencoba menawarkan Yakiniku Udon khas kedai tersebut. "2 Mangkok ya." "Baik, tuan." Ryo memesan Yakiniku tersebut untuk dia dan Reiko, disaat itu pula Kate memberi sinyal tangan kepada Tanner untuk memberi waktu persiapan kejutan untuknya. Sejumlah junior CPF dipanggil ke tempat menggunakan pakaian pasukan khusus Pirandello Kruger, sebagai pembuka dari seri kejutan Tanner untuk kedua sejoli itu. "Hmm ada kertas nih. Liat ahh..." Ryo mengambil kertas yang disisipkan Hina untuknya. "Awas, PK?" Didalam hati, Ryo kebingungan dengan pesan yang diberikan Hina untuknya, dan saat itu juga para junior itu masuk secara paksa. Dari luar terdengar suara derap kaki yang cepat, seperti orang yang berlari menggunakan boot militer.

"SEMUA TIARAP! Cepat-cepat!"

"Ada apa ini, Ryo, kenapa warung pilihanmu menjadi begini?"

"Aduh, tidak tahu, sama sekali nggak tahu. Biasanya juga nggak begini." Berbisik, Reiko komplain kepada Ryo tentang warung udon yang dipilihnya, dan keduanya masih tidak tahu bahwa semua itu hanya skenario Tanner belaka. "Kami mencari Reiko Akimoto dan Kankichi Ryotsu, dimohon untuk berdiri sambil bergandengan tangan." Salah seorang junior memanggil nama mereka secara polos. Ryo dan Reiko akhirnya berdiri sambil berpegangan tangan dan keluar, seraya mereka keluar satu per satu pelanggan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Saat mereka mendekati kolam, 12 meriam culverin ditembakkan secara serentak dan hanabi pun dimulai. ""Reiko, aku cinta kamu" – Ryo…., ada apa ini Ryo? Kenapa kamu nggak bilang dari tadi." Reiko berkomentar.

"Ya ini sebenarnya...ini umm..." Ryo mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku akan tetap menerimanya...apapun itu."

Reiko, dengan lapang hati, menerima lamaran Ryo. "Ah, ini untukmu..." Ryo mengambil setangkai bunga mawar yang disisipkan Tanner dan memberikannya kepada sang gadis tersebut. "Belum pernah kurasakan momen "nembak" se-hangat dan se-tradisional ini. Orang tuaku yang membosankan menginginkan aku dijodohkan ketimbang ini, tetapi aku menolak langsung dan lari menuju dirimu." Curhat Reiko secara singkat. Ryo hanya senyum-senyum saja menanggapi itu, tanpa sadar di belakangnya sudah berdiri dengan tegak Detektif Tobias Jones dan para junior yang menggunakan kostum PK.

"Hey, ini kapal mu….mulailah O-Bon mu yang pertama kalinya di kota ini." Jones memberikan Ryo sebuah kapal origami dan lentera untuk dihanyutkan, dan juga memberi lentera untuk diterbangkan oleh Reiko. Secara serentak mereka menghanyutkan dan menerbangkan benda-benda yang diberikan Jones dan berharap agar hubungan mereka berdua dan juga kepada rekan-rekan mereka tetap utuh selamanya. "Ini adalah akhir acara…..yang luar biasa teringat!" Teriak Tanner dengan sorak sorai pengunjung yang juga merayakan pasangan baru di bagian Kota yang masih belum stabil itu, sekaligus menutup festival utama. "...coba setiap hari _kayak gini." _Ryo bergumam.

"...Kehidupan seorang Kankichi Ryotsu terus berangsur normal dan kinerjanya terus meningkat sampai dia mendapatkan promosi pertamanya di departemen radio dan kontrol petugas, atau biasa disebut dispatcher oleh Tanner dan Jones. Hubungannya dengan Reiko semakin mesra, terkadang harus _ngerti _juga sih keadaannya dia sekarang tapi tidak pula menggantung kayak Tanner. Eh kemarin kita sudah mendapatkan dukungan dari dia sama Reiko untuk melancarkan perjuangan kami melawan Elaine Callaghan, kabar yang menyenangkan bagi...mungkin Niko Bellic. Itu saja dulu buat hari ini, Voice of Defiance udah _manggil-manggil _lewat pager...duh kenapa harus sepagi ini... – Faith Connors' e-Diary."

**...dan cerita Dystopian Theft Auto pun berlanjut...**


End file.
